


we'll get there.

by stylinshaw



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gay Sex, M/M, Rape, and the problem is resolved far too fast, very little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinshaw/pseuds/stylinshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's never thought this could happen to him. But it is.</p>
<p>{Harry and Louis get into a kind of fight and something happens to Harry.}</p>
<p>i suck at summaries sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll get there.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii. so i got amazing response to my first story and i love you all and i wrote this like a month and a half back so here it is.

“Lou,” Harry tries to snuggle closer to his boyfriend.  
But apparently, at that moment, whatever stupid game is playing on the TV is more important to Louis than Harry is.  
“Harry, I’m trying to watch this,” exasperation colours Louis’ tone.   
“But Lou,” Harry pouts, and he sees a sliver of annoyance flicker across Louis’ perfect features before he’s turning to Harry.  
“Later,” his words are a little sharp, and Harry recoils.  
“Lou-”  
“Later,” Louis hisses, and Harry almost breaks down right there.  
“All right,” his voice is smaller than intended.  
Louis shoots him one last glance before his attention is focused back on the game, and Harry gets up.  
He exits the house quietly, wondering if Louis might follow him.  
He doesn’t.  
*  
He’s wandering the streets, trying not to sulk about his boyfriend, when he runs into someone.  
“Sorry,” he looks up to see a kindly-looking guy, and he offers him a small smile.  
“Sorry,” the man repeats. “Sorry won’t cover it, will it?”  
His tone holds malice, a lot of it, and Harry draws back. He hadn’t really expected that.  
“Cover what?” he squeaks out.   
“You don’t go around just bumping into people, pretty boy,” the man smirks, and Harry’s really confused.  
“It was an, um, accident,” he stutters out.  
“I don’t care,” the man sneers. “I guess I’ll have to make you pay.”  
And shit, Harry really hopes this isn’t happening.  
“Pay?” he asks quietly, biting his lip.   
“Pay,” the man places a hand-Harry feels disgusting already-on Harry’s shoulder, and starts pulling him along. “Now, obey everything we tell you to do, and it’ll hurt less.”  
It is happening.  
*  
“Who you got there, Jake?” a man to Harry’s right calls out.  
“Pretty young thing,” Jake replies. “Walks around running into people, he does.”  
Harry wants to yell, wow you’re really stupid, but he has a feeling it won’t do him much good.  
“We’ll have fun with you, don’t worry,” Jake kneels and smiles into Harry’s face.  
He flinches away, and another man is behind him quickly.  
“Take your clothes off,” he whispers into Harry’s ear, and Harry kind of wants to puke.  
He takes his clothes off quietly, placing them to the side.  
He’s glad he’s not asked to do a striptease or something.  
After he’s completely naked, the man behind him-  
He ties Harry up.  
Fuck, Harry can’t move at all.  
“All right, pretty boy,” Jake smiles lewdly down at Harry, who squirms in his bonds.   
He unbuckles his belt, pulling his trousers down, and-  
No.  
“Suck,” Jake orders, thrusting his cock in Harry’s face.   
Harry can already feel tears gathering in his eyes, but he shuffles forward on his knees and takes Jake in the mouth, closing his eyes at the absolutely repulsive taste.  
It should be Louis.  
The thought of his boyfriend, home, completely unaware of what’s happening to Harry, causes his eyes to fly open.  
“I said, suck,” Jake hisses. Harry nods-as best as he can with a dick in his mouth, anyway-and moves his head forward, taking more and more of his captor in.  
His urge to throw up increases tenfold, and he ignores it.  
Suddenly, Jake thrusts into Harry’s mouth, and fuck.  
Harry whimpers softly as Jake smirks.  
“I guess I should just do this, pretty boy,” he thrusts, sharper, into Harry’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat.  
A few tears leak down Harry’s cheeks, as Jake fucks his face relentlessly.  
He’s hitting his throat repeatedly, and Harry isn’t even sure if he’ll be able to talk after this.  
From above him, Jake moans, and Harry cries to himself a little.  
Louis.  
Abruptly, Jake pulls out of Harry’s mouth.  
“You don’t give very good blowjobs,” he caresses the side of Harry’s face as he talks, and Harry shivers. “But you’re perfect for fucking.”  
Harry tries to block Jake out.  
“All flushed and pretty,” Jake runs a hand through Harry’s hair. “I’m going to fuck you now.”  
Harry nearly shakes his head no, until he remembers it’s probably going to hurt him more if he does.  
“Hey, Brad.” Jake yells. “Should I give pretty boy prep?”  
Harry’s a little horrified, and he tries to flinch away from Jake’s touch.  
“Go with the flow, man,” ‘Brad’ yells back, and Harry recognises him as the one who tied Harry up.  
Harry whines, low in the back of his throat, and Jake turns back to him.  
“So pretty,” he muses, taking a bottle of lube from next to him.  
He drips barely three fucking drops on his fingers, and positions one at Harry’s entrance.  
Harry can’t help it. He lets a few more tears fall.  
“Oh, you’re crying,” Jake says dismissively.   
Harry blinks rapidly, not wanting to be punished or anything, when Jake pushes one finger in.  
It hurts like hell, honestly.  
Tears are now streaming down his face at a steady pace, as Jake moves his finger in and out of Harry.  
Without warning, he pushes a second one in, and Harry actually nearly screams in pain.  
“Hurts?” Jake asks, and Harry doesn’t reply.  
Jake scissors his fingers sharply, and he somehow hits Harry’s prostate.  
Waves of pleasure and pain roll through him at once, and Harry lets out a sort-of moan.  
“Oh,” Jake leers at Harry. “Liking it, pretty boy?”  
Harry bites down on his lip, salty and wet from his tears.   
Jake pulls his fingers out, and Harry almost sobs with relief before Jake lines himself up with Harry’s entrance.  
He pushes in all at once, sending larger waves of pain crashing down on Harry.   
Jake moans out loud again, thrusting at an unreal pace as Harry shakes with silent sobs.  
He doesn’t hit his prostate again, thankfully, and when he pulls out, he sends his come flying all over Harry’s inked chest.  
“That was productive,” Jake says casually, as if he’s talking about the fucking weather. “Here you go pretty boy.”  
He hands Harry a towel, and gestures to his clothes at the side.  
Harry’s still crying, as he cleans himself up as good as he can with a tiny towel, and slips back into his clothes.  
They still smell a little of Louis.  
Harry feels wrong.  
“You better not tell anyone what just happened,” Jake threatens, and Harry nods his head quickly before exiting hastily, tears streaming down his face.  
*  
When Harry gets home fifteen minutes later, he hopes Louis isn’t awake.  
He isn’t.  
Harry finds Louis curled up on the couch, obviously waiting for Harry. He looks like the picture of innocence, and Harry feels warm all over.  
But it doesn’t overpower the dirtiness he feels, and he sprints to the shower instantly.  
He turns the heat up to boiling, scalding, until he can feel his skin going raw. He lathers soap all over himself, scrubbing hard and the skin’s starting to peel off a little.  
He brushes his teeth over and over again, six times, to be exact.  
He walks out of the bathroom, still feeling just as dirty.  
*  
Harry cries.  
He’s lying in his and Louis’ bed, Louis still down on the couch.  
He can’t forget, the way Jake’s hands roamed all over him, entered him, touched him-  
A dry sob escapes his lips, and he curls into his pillow even more.  
He wants Louis.  
But he feels so used, disgusting and Louis definitely shouldn’t be near him.  
“Hazza?”  
Shit.  
Harry pretends to be asleep, pretends not to hear Louis’ perfect voice.  
“I know you’re awake, love.”  
Harry’s shoulders shake with silent sobs, and he feels the side of the bed dip with Louis’ weight.  
“Haz-are you crying, babe?”  
Harry feels Louis, reaching out to touch him, and he scoots away instantly.  
All he feels is Jake-his awful touch, all over him-  
“Harry?” Louis sounds wounded. Harry’s heart aches-he just wants to bundle Louis up and kiss him and tell him everything’s alright, but.  
He can’t.  
He opts for sitting up instead, watery green colliding with worried blue.  
“What is it?” Louis sounds concerned, for Harry.  
“Lou-“ Harry’s voice is still slightly raspy from when Jake fucked his face. “Lou.”  
“Hazza, what happened?” Louis reaches out again, but Harry visibly flinches. His eyebrows draw together. “Is it about earlier? I’m sorry-“  
Harry lets out a loud sob, because earlier was fucking nothing compared to-  
“Harry,” Louis looks close to tears now, and Harry feels like shit. Even more so.  
“H-he told me n-not to t-tell,” Harry stammers out, and Louis’ eyebrows knit together.  
“Who, Haz?” he seems to think better of his question, and he runs a hand through his hair. “Tell me, I won’t tell anyone.”  
Harry looks at his boyfriend, wide ocean eyes and worried frown.  
“P-promise?”  
Louis looks a bit surprised Harry’s actually going to tell him something, but he nods earnestly.  
“Promise.”  
Harry lets out a small sigh, hanging his head. “I went out,” he says, and Louis makes a small noise of distress. He knows it’s because of their fight. “And-and I, um, bumped into someone.”  
“So…?” Louis is looking at Harry with curious eyes, and Harry feels the tears dripping down his chin.  
“There were three-Lou, I can’t-“  
“Shh, love,” Louis says soothingly. “What happened?”  
“He-he did things, Lou. I feel so dirty.”  
Harry watches the confusion bloom on Louis’ features, before he’s hit by realisation-  
And now Louis’ looking angrier than Harry’s ever seen him. His eyes are steel, mouth set in a defiant line.  
“He what.”  
Harry flinches again.   
Louis’ face crumples completely, and he’s sobbing into his hands. Harry wants to comfort him.  
“I’ll fucking kill them,” Louis whispers to himself. “Hazza, Hazza.”  
Harry whimpers quietly, bringing Louis out of his thoughts.  
“Harry,” he sounds absolutely broken. He holds his arms out. “Can I…?”  
Harry flings himself into Louis’ arms without a second thought, craving the security the older boy offers.  
“Oh, Hazza,” Louis’ hands find Harry’s hair, scratching gently. “I’m so sorry.”  
Harry cries into Louis’ jumper, inhaling the vanilla scent as he does so.  
“It’s all my fault,” Louis continues, and Harry unwillingly detaches himself from Louis’ neck to stare up at him confusedly.  
“What did you do?” he hiccups. “You didn’t do anything.”  
“No, it’s all my fucking fault,” Louis looks a little stricken. “If I hadn’t pushed you away earlier-“  
“No, Lou,” Harry says firmly. “It was my mistake, now shut up.”  
“Fuck, Haz,” Louis is now openly crying. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Harry ignores Louis’ apologies.   
“Can I kiss you?” Louis sounds so small in that moment-Harry has to agree.  
“All right,” he says nearly inaudibly.  
Louis angles his head down gently, slotting his lips with Harry’s in a sweet gesture.   
Harry responds to the kiss, revelling in the feeling.  
He’s not okay.  
But he’ll get there.


End file.
